


When In Doubt, Have An Orgy

by neon_orange



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apologies, At one point, Awkwardness, Blowjobs, But he’s also nervous to lose his virginity, But only a little, Finger Sucking, I avoided using baby boy this time!!!!!, I promise, Light Angst, M/M, Minghao instigates petty arguments, Minghao is embarrassed he’s a virgin lmao, Minghao sad :(, Miscommunication, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple times of people walking in on people doing ‘stuff’ 🥴, Orgy, Sick Xu Ming Hao | The8, Virgin Minghao, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric, but there’s not an actual orgy in the fic, but you do get a hell of a lot of ‘baby’, he throws up, its not that bad, look I’m bad at angst, only a little, there’s a spooky movie scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange
Summary: Minghao has a secret none of his members know.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	When In Doubt, Have An Orgy

**Author's Note:**

> TW: there’s a movie scene where Minghao doesn’t want to be touched but he doesn’t know how to tell Jeonghan. But it all gets solved and Jeonghan apologizes, so no unwanted touching actually goes down
> 
> This took SO FUCKING LONG to get out of my dumb brain so here you go
> 
> Also this is the longest fanfic I’ve ever written idk where all this extra plot came from
> 
> And I did not reread this so uh good luck

“It’s…….” Mingyu cheekily smiles, giving a moment's pause for anticipation before turning to Minghao. 

“Myungho!” The older yells, throwing the tiny scrap of paper with his name on it into the air. 

Minghao blushes, immediately backing away. Nope, nope, nope. Not today. 

Seungcheol notices his hesitation, putting a hand on Mingyu’s shoulder to get him to calm down. “Myungho?” He asks, and all of his member’s heads turn towards him.

Minghao’s flush grows redder, and he wishes this wasn’t so unlike his usual behavior. He doesn’t get nervous when talking about sex, but it just- 

“I- I don’t really…want…to….” he stutters out, taking another step back. Seungcheol nods, understanding.

“That’s okay, Myungho. Gyu, pick another one.” And Minghao successfully avoided the situation, everyone turning back to Joshua’s stupid ball cap to take out another piece of paper. 

This is kind of a- ritual? Of sorts? 

Seventeen is a thirteen member group, all of them being adult men that… naturally… get  _ very _ horny. Some more than others. 

This whole… _ thing _ started about a year ago. 

Minghao vaguely remembers Jeonghan being the one that brought it up, dragging a slightly flushed Joshua up next to him. 

He had introduced the idea of group orgies, so very casually and bluntly that it had most of the room choking on their next breath. 

After minutes of silence, Seungcheol spoke, asking for a reason. With that, Jeonghan went on a lengthy rant about being sexually frustrated, and how he could  _ tell _ that literally every other member was too. Minghao couldn’t deny that.

And then there was a whole official group meeting and blah blah blah. After a couple hours of discussion, Seventeen had come to the conclusion that they would all fuck each other, no one being opposed.

Minghao doesn’t know why he never said anything, why he didn’t reject any ideas before realizing- oh. Every one of his members has had sex before, except for him. 

It was a realization that had Minghao groaning inside, and practically slapping himself when the meeting was closed. 

Which is why he is now in a predicament. Sure, he’s given himself handjobs, has even fingered himself before. But he’s still a virgin in a group full of experienced men, and it’s frightening, to say the least, that he could be picked to be at their attention for a full night. 

Ah yes, he forgot. The ritual. 

Every month, his members mixed everyone’s names up in a hat and picked one person to be the center of their thirteen member orgy. 

More like twelve. 

This was the first time Minghao’s been picked, and it scared him to an unimaginable level.

Already, he didn’t participate that much. And that was okay, made clear by Seungcheol since day one. No one  _ has _ to participate if they’re not comfortable.

And since Minghao’s so sparse, no one’s asked him to fuck, no one’s put their full undivided attention on him to make him feel good, and no one’s  _ certainly  _ questioned him. 

And he’s okay with that. 

He thinks.

Minghao has already dug himself a hole by not telling anyone that he’s a virgin. Hence why he’s ninety-nine percent sure they all think he’s a prude. 

And while Minghao doesn’t have  _ that _ active of a sex drive, he  _ knows  _ most of the members  _ do. _ Maybe that’s why they don’t question him as much as they probably should. 

Seungkwan is picked, and the younger flushes a bright red before agreeing. Unlike Minghao. 

“We have a free day next week, on…Tuesday, I think.” Seungcheol starts, “So… Monday night?” He asks everyone, and the majority nods. 

With that, everyone trails off to their own rooms, Junhui teasing Wonwoo until the older gives in to let him sleep in his room, and Seungcheol yells for no funny business before escaping into his own.

Well, they do have schedules tomorrow.

Minghao trails to his room, feet shuffling as he thinks over what just happened. He startles when a hand clasps his shoulder, and he turns to meet Jeonghan’s eyes. 

“Are you okay, Myungho?” He asks, eyebrows etching in concern. Minghao’s cheeks redden, guilt rising through his body.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He responds, hoping his voice is normal enough to pass by his hyung. 

Jeonghan’s eyebrows furrow deeper, and Minghao’s surprised when he lets it go, the older wishing him a good night before walking off to his own room. Not before dragging Joshua away from a conversation, though. 

Minghao blushes furiously now that he’s in private, quickly closing his door behind him before sliding down it. His butt hits the floor, and he sighs, running his hands over his face. 

Fuck.

~

Everyone’s a little giddy waiting for Chan to finish his end of the shoot. Half of the members are either excitedly chatting or dead asleep, no in between. 

Except for Soonyoung, who is forcing ramen down his throat.

Minghao sits quietly off to the side, one of the few taking a moment for himself. They’re all excited for their… _ thing _ , that they planned tonight. 

Something Minghao doesn’t plan on joining.

It’s not like he’s been acting any different, but the members were almost tiptoeing around him- for no other reason then his rejection of their fucking group  _ orgy. _

Minghao assumes.

There’s no other reason, though! He hasn’t done anything different at all! 

Minghao sighs, pulling out his phone. Only five more minutes until he can fall into his comfy bed and sleep for hours on end. 

So close-

Someone sits down next to him. Minghao, for the most part, ignores whoever it is, to instead, close his eyes. 

The person beside him eats out a breathy laugh, poking him in the cheek. Okay, so one of his members.

“Myungho~” Jeonghan teases, “I know you’re awake, your eyes were just open~” 

“What, hyung?” Minghao asks, opening his eyes and turning his head.

Jeonghan shrugs, “This was the only open seat.” He says, grabbing out his own phone.

Minghao shifts, looking back down at his phone. That makes sense, it’s not like Jeonghan sat down to actually talk to him-

“And I wanted to talk to you.”

Oh.

Nevermind.

“Hm?” Minghao turns again, this time with slightly wide eyes as he looks at the older.

Jeonghan smiles, something delicate and pretty, oh so fitting for how angelic he looks in the light hitting the back of his head, illuminating his silhouette.

“You’ve been weird,” he starts, putting down his phone face up. “Uncharacteristically… _ shy _ .” 

“What-“

“Let me finish Hao.” Jeonghan cuts him off, and Minghao blushes, leaning back for a moment. 

“No one’s trying to avoid you, you know that right?....everyone respects your decision.” Jeonghan says, hesitating to find the right words.

“I’m not- I’m not doing anything weird.” Minghao fumbles, a defensive tone reaching his ears.

Jeonghan puts his hands on the younger’s shoulder, pushing them down. “Stop being so tense. I’m not saying that, Myungho.” 

“Then why-“

“You almost…drew a line. You got picked, and then said ‘peace out.’” Jeonghan laughs, not realizing how uncomfortable Minghao is.

“All I’m here to say is, that it’s fine if you want to talk or something. You don’t have to join, no one’s forcing you. But there’s no need to act like we’re strangers Hao.” Jeonghan finishes, smiling at him.

Minghao gulps, nodding to end the conversation. He was not expecting to be reprimanded for…for what?  _ Drawing a line _ ? As if, he didn’t do anything like that-

Jeonghan stands up, giving him a teasing goodbye wave that leaves Minghao astounded.

Okay, fine then. He gets reprimanded for acting ‘weird’ and that’s that. Jeonghan- Jeonghan didn’t actually want to talk to him.

God, fuck him. His mind is taking this all terribly, and now he’s in a sour mood. 

Minghao sighs, flipping his phone in his hand for a few seconds before standing up, decidedly going to the bathroom. 

It’s fine, the shoot’s almost over and he’s in his regular clothes. It’ll be okay if he’s gone for a few minutes, especially since the photographer seems kinda set on getting the perfect shot for Chan.

Minghao walks quickly down a hallway, briskly passing some of the staff members before entering one of the bathrooms. 

He breathes in once the door’s closed, looking around for a moment before going to the sink. 

Minghao looks at himself in the mirror. Did he actually…draw a line? 

He doesn’t think he was acting any different. In fact, he made sure he pretended everything was fine, that everything was normal. All of his interactions seemed normal… 

Minghao shakes his head. It doesn’t matter anymore, as long as he- stops, whatever he’s doing. Whatever that  _ is. _ He’s not sure.

Ugh, what the fuck? Minghao leaves the bathroom, sneaking past the staff to sit back down in his original seat. 

He’ll ask someone! If Jeonghan noticed something was weird, then no doubt his other members must’ve sensed it. He’ll just have to…be careful. Not let on to the ‘apparent’ reason to his ‘acting weird.’

Just his luck, Mingyu sits next to him. 

“Hey, Gyu-ah.” Minghao starts, and the older looks over for a second.

“Yeah?” He says, the exhaustion clear in his voice.

“Have I been…acting  _ weird _ ?” Minghao asks, trying to phrase it in just the right way that Mingyu won’t question him. 

“Huh?” Now that caught his attention and Minghao silently curses himself.

“Just…Jeonghan hyung said I’ve been acting weird.” He shrugs, pretending it wasn’t a big deal for the sake of the answer.

Mingyu hums for a moment, thinking. “I don’t think you’ve been.  _ Have  _ you-” 

“No! No, I haven’t.” Minghao cuts in, panic rushing to the surface. He, in fact, has  _ not  _ been acting weird.

Mingyu’s face pulls into an unreadable expression, and Minghao hopes he didn’t just give himself away. 

“Well, I don’t know what hyung is thinking. You’ve been just normal to me, Hao.” Mingyu smiles, and Minghao breathes out a sigh of relief, smiling as well.

The conversation ends, and Minghao thinks over the past few days. So he  _ has  _ been keeping a sufficient act up, Jeonghan just…saw…through it.

Well, fuck.

Jeonghan is perceptive, always has been. It’s now wonder, Minghao guesses, that the older would notice. Doesn’t mean he likes it. 

He’s tried his damn hardest to act fine. He  _ is  _ fine. This whole situation is dumb. ‘Drawn a line’, yeah right, hyung.

Minghao sighs. It seems like Chan is done, which means they can go home now, thank god.

When he starts walking, someone hooks their arms around his neck from behind. Minghao startles slightly, but continues to walk with the added weight.

He ignores when whoever is behind him lays their head on his shoulder and starts to stumble.

But it’s too much when they just- put all their body weight on him.

“Who-“

“Eisa, keep walking.” Comes Jeonghan’s voice, and Minghao resists the urge to roll his eyes as they make their way outside.

“ _ Hyung _ , why are you on top of me?” He asks, waiting as all their members catch up with them and the cars roll up.

“I’m tired.” He responds, and Minghao isn’t sure if he’s still supposed to be upset at the accusations from earlier. 

“Fine.” And Minghao lets it be, putting the topic to rest and finally walking up to one of the cars. Despite using him as a bed, Jeonghan latches on to Joshua and walks to one of the other cars, leaving Minghao alone for the time being. 

Minghao shakes his head, climbing into the car and sitting down. Some of the other members trickle in, and he’s ultimately left with Soonyoung, Chan, and Seokmin. 

Thank god Seokmin is drop-dead tired, so there will be no loud singing this time. 

Speaking of exhaustion, Minghao doesn’t understand why the members planned this on the day  _ after  _ a shoot. Most of them were tired, so he doesn’t know how they’re all going to get around to fucking eachother. 

Minghao sighs, running his hands over his face. He’s  _ so _ unbelievably tired, his body feels like it’s on its last legs, barely getting by. 

He rests his head back, letting the soft hum of the car lull him into a light sleep. 

~

Mingha lugs his body to his room, closing the door behind him before flipping onto his bed.

His members were still in the living room, discussing any last moment questions or whatever. Minghao doesn’t care.

He can hear voices get closer before fading as they ultimately walk into a room across the hall. He’ll just have to ignore them, then.

Well, he knew he would have to ignore them. Whatever! He’s all flustered, because he  _ knows _ they’ll be fucking eachother and most definitely Seungkwan. 

Minghao blushes thinking about it, the younger limping out of his room in the morning.

Minghao groans, rolling over onto his stomach. He can already hear moans which means it’s  _ starting. _ Time to get the headphones.

He stands for a moment before feeling all the strength in his legs leave, collapsing onto the floor. He manages to muffle his cry of shock, hoping no one heard.

When no one comes in, he breathes a sigh of relief. No need to interrupt their sex marathon with his inability to walk.

He crawls from there, grabbing his noise cancelling headphones from his desk. Seungcheol got them for him a long time ago, like- trainee days, when the voices had begun to be too loud. 

Minghao’s forever grateful for them, because not only can he use them for moments when it gets to be too much, but also for when the members start to really  _ fuck _ eachother hard. A real win-win if you ask him.

And it’s not like he’s  _ overly  _ anxious or anything, not nearly as bad as some of his members. But, y’know- everyone gets anxious at times, and when it happens to Minghao, he either represses it like the shit he is or goes down into a full breakdown.

Minghao laughs out loud at his own thoughts. It’s  _ true _ , and that’s what makes it funny.

Putting on the headphones, he lies back down on his bed. He should probably get changed, take off any remaining makeup. But he can’t feel his legs and it’s honesty too much work for his sleep addled mind. 

Fuck the consequences, who cares? 

~

He cares. Minghao fucking cares about the consequences. 

When he wakes up, it’s not fun. His face feels weird, and he realizes it’s because of the layers of markup still left on his skin, and the stain on his pillow. 

His clothes are wrinkly and uncomfortable, pinching at his skin and making him itch. 

His hair is a goddamn  _ mess _ , oh god. 

Minghao is probably the only one awake, the other members left with no bones since they fucked each other all night. 

So he stumbles to the bathroom, trying to open his door quietly before tiptoeing down the hallway. 

But he soon realizes someone  _ is _ awake when he passes a cracked open door, the smell of sex hitting Minghao’s nose as it wafts out of the room. 

He continues to tiptoe until he meets the entryway from the bedrooms into the rest of the dorm, and peeks. 

There Jeonghan sits, hair tousled and clothes wrinkled, on the couch while on his phone, the TV quietly playing in front of him. 

Well, shit. There goes his plans of having a quiet morning some to himself. Why is Jeonghan even awake this early, it’s only…ah. Okay. That makes sense.

It’s almost one pm. But  _ stil!  _ They must’ve fucked all night on top of being exhausted. They should all be sleeping right now!

Minghao sighs, debating how he is going to get past this entrance to get to the bathroom. 

But it seems the universe despises him as a bedroom door opens, Mingyu stumbling out.

“Oh, hey Myungho.” He mumbles, bumping into Minghao as he goes into the living room to then collapse on the couch.

“Myungho?” Jeonghan asks in response, head lifting from his phone to dart to the side, trying to spot Minghao who has now hidden himself against the wall. 

“Yeah, he’s-“ Mingyu yawns, “hiding.” 

Minghao knows Jeonghan is now smiling, no doubt, so he exposes himself. He gives everyone in the living room - because apparently Wonwoo is there as well - a condescending smile before shutting himself in the bathroom, locking the door. 

He hears Jeonghan laugh, and rolls his eyes.

~

After a nice shower, where the boiling water washed off all the grime on his skin, Minghao wrapped a towel around himself and made a mad dash to his room.

At least that went by without interference, as he managed to arrive in his room. 

Throwing on some random clothes, he checks his phone once before leaving- 

Oh?

_ Jeonghan hyung _

_ You’re still being weird _

_ Jeonghan hyung _

_ Stop _

Minghao laughs out loud. Now this is starting to be actually annoying. He’s  _ not  _ being weird, Jeonghan is making it weird. 

He has half the mind to actually tell Jeonghan he’s not being weird, and maybe he will. 

That’s all that is on Minghao’s mind as he walks out of his room, hair dripping wet onto his back. 

When he reaches the living room, many more members are now awake, sitting on the couch and on the floor. Someone’s in the kitchen, and the sound of something sizzling makes its way to Minghao’s nose.

“Finally, you’re out of the shower.” Chan laments, standing up and bolting to the bathroom before anyone can make it.

“Uh uh, Chan. You have to wait, I’m older.” Soonyoung says, walking slowly to the bathroom. Minghao giggles watching as Chan’s face falls and a frown forms instead.

“ _ Hyung- _ “ he starts, but Soonyoung smiles, patting him on the back before entering the bathroom.

Chan turns to him, a glare ready before he sees Minghao’s smiling face. He sighs, and drags his face all the way back to the couch. 

Minghao is just about to see if it was Mingyu cooking in the kitchen when Jeonghan looks up.

“Myungho,” he starts, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Joshua, who’s right next to him, looks a little concerned. That does not bode well for Minghao.

“Yeah, hyung?” He answers, trying to portray a restless kind of feeling with body language alone. Jeonghan notices, and doesn’t comment.

“Why didn’t you join us last night?” He asks, and the whole room freezes. Everyone’s stopped what they’re doing, and it even sounds like whoever’s cooking in the kitchen stopped.

“Why does it matter?” Minghao retaliates, calming down the rising panic he feels. Heads whip between the two of them, seeing as no one was prepared for Minghao to counter in such a way.

Minghao is done with Jeonghan’s antics, even though they’ve just barely started. He doesn’t want to deal with the bullshit that his hyung will pull in trying to get an answer. 

It’s none of his business.

Minghao crosses his arms over his chest, a bored expression crossing his face as he waits for an answer.

Jeonghan smirks, and that’s already a bad response.

“Well, you’ve never joined before.” Jeonghan shrugs, “and we  _ did _ pick you. But you rejected.” 

Everyone has shocked looks on their faces, and Minghao doesn’t blame them. Jeonghan is pulling something, and Minghao is going to try his damn hardest to not fall for it.

Minghao tries to match his energy, uncrossing his arms and changing his stance. 

“Well, I don’t have to join. Don’t you think it’s my business, hyung? Not yours.” He responds, and this is when Seungkwan walks out, whining about food and- you guessed it.

Limping.

Just as Minghao thought.

He blushes, turning his head away from the younger. A mistake on his part, as Jeonghan sees.

Seungkwan stops when he sees the scene in front of him, “Hyungs…?” He trails off.

“Myungho, then tell me,” Jeonghan starts, “why do you always get embarrassed when our whole,” he pauses, “ _ situation _ , is brought up?” 

And god damn him, but Jeonghan is right. “I don’t.” He answers.

“Really?” Jeonghan asks incredulously, sarcasm dripping off his tongue. 

“Yep.” Minghao answers, popping the ‘p.’

“Guys, maybe…we shouldn’t….” Chan tries to intervene, but his protests get ignored. Seungkwan limps over to him, whispering something into his ear that Minghao doesn’t pay attention to.

“Jeonghan.” Joshua says, pulling on his shoulder, but Jeonghan  _ completely _ ignores him, doesn’t even deign him a response. 

“Myungho,” Jeonghan starts again, and Minghao feels like he’s being reprimanded for existing. “Why-“ 

“Maybe he’s a virgin!” Chan exclaims, catching the attention. Seungkwan smacks him hard, but the youngest ignores him. “It makes sense, hyungs!” 

Minghao has no doubt that his face has gone completely red, but everyone is giving their attention to Chan. 

But Jeonghan ends up looking back just in time to see Minghao’s face before he turns, covering his face with his hands.

“ _ Oh.” _ Is all he says, and Minghao swears to god he is going to kill every single one of them. 

“What-“ Someone says, but Minghao has had enough.

“Wow! Look, you’re right!” He turns, clapping his hands for them, “Good job.”

And then Minghao leaves, ignoring the calls of his name before locking his door.

Well, fuck him. What the fuck just happened? 

Minghao sighs, burying his head into his pillows. He grabs his headphones and puts those on too, planning to ignore everyone until tomorrow. 

Today and tomorrow are their only free days, and now he plans to use them being salty and upset.

~

Minghao ended up falling asleep, and he doesn’t particularly care what time it is.

It’s dark outside, so he guesses he really needed more sleep. 

“Oh my god.” He groans, hitting his bed.

He managed to keep his virginity a secret for god knows how many years now, and yet- 

Fuuuuccckkkk.

Minghao beats his fists into the mattress for good measure before sitting up. He doesn’t want to accidentally punch anyone.

He rubs his hands over his face before standing, quickly changing into a different pair of clothes because he feels gross. 

He’s not sure how late it is, and if anyone is still awake. But he’s fucking hungry and hasn’t eaten anything today. 

But it seems God doesn’t hate him because as soon as he opens his door, he’s met with silence.

Minghao tiptoes anyway, silently going down the hallway to once more peek into the living room. 

No one.

He lets out a sigh of relief, finally checking the time now that there’s a clock in view. 

One am.

Okay. Why the hell did he sleep so long? 

Probably because of the trauma he’s going to have forever.

Minghao shuffles into the kitchen, opening up cabinets until he finds a pack of instant ramen. 

That will work.

He starts to boil the water and stares off into space.

Why was Jeonghan so set on grilling him with questions? Why was he so curious?

It made Minghao the slightest bit uncomfortable. Yes, he’s quiet, but that doesn’t mean anyone can come prying into his business.

Minghao frowns. He doesn’t  _ want _ to think this way about what happened, but he’s genuinely upset that Jeonghan did what he did. 

The bathroom door opening startles him from his thoughts, Jeonghan’s lithe figure appearing in Minghao’s vision. 

Minghao turns as quickly as he can, putting his back to the kettle where the water is boiling, practically holding his breath in hopes of not being noticed.

But god fucking damnit the kettle goes off, signaling to literally everyone that his water was done.

Really, fuck him. 

“Hello?” Jeonghan asks, walking closer to the kitchen, and Minghao gives up.

“It’s just me, hyung.” He says, keeping his voice as neutral as possible as he puts the water into the noodle cup.

“Myungho?” He asks again, this time walking into the kitchen, and Minghao sighs.

“Yeah.” He closes the lid, letting the water settle.

“What are you doing up so late?” Jeonghan asks, and Minghao subjects himself to the fact that he’s not going to leave.

So he turns, “I was hungry.” He answers, not making eye contact in the awkward atmosphere.

“I’m sorry.” Jeonghan says, startling Minghao.

“What?” He asks.

“I- didn’t mean to pry. So, I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable.” Jeonghan elaborates, genuine.

“Hyung-“

“I mean it Minghao, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s- it’s okay. I forgive you.” Minghao says after a moment of silence, looking back down at the ground.

“That’s great,” Jeonghan says, and the change in his voice makes Minghao look back up. “Now, why didn’t you tell any of us that you were a virgin?” And he sounds scandalized  _ for  _ Minghao, which slightly irritates him.

“It never came up.” He answers, grabbing chop sticks and his cup of noodles, sitting down.

“Not even with a girl….?” Jeonghan asks.

Minghao deadpans, “I’m gay, hyung.” 

“I  _ know  _ that, Hao. But still,  _ I’m _ gay, and I’ve like-“ Jeonghan grimaces, “fucked a girl.” 

“That’s great for you, hyung.” Minghao says, shoveling a bite of noodles into his mouth.

Jeonghan groans, grabbing a chair and sitting down across from him. “Sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” 

“Look, Myungho,” Jeonghan says, grabbing Minghao’s face while he’s still slurping up noodles. “The only reason I got so-“ his face pinches, “stupid, was because it, in my mind, made it seem like you didn’t trust us enough to tell us why.” 

And Jeonghan frowns, growing distress in his eyes.

“Hyung,” Minghao whines, “it’s not that. I was  _ embarrassed _ .” 

Jeonghan lets go of his face, and Minghao sets down his chopsticks. 

“I’m a twenty something virgin who’s only sexual experience is  _ literally _ his own hand.” He lets his head drop down onto the table, letting out another whine.

“But  _ Minghao _ , you have,” Jeonghan stops and thinks for a moment, “nine hyungs and three dongsaengs who are  _ very _ willing to make your hand  _ not _ your only sexual experience.” 

Jeonghan laughs, patting his head when Minghao groans. When he lifts his head, his cheeks are a tad redder than normal, and he shakes his hair into his eyes. 

“I-“ Minghao literally can’t make sentences, he’s so embarrassed. “ _ Hyung. _ ”

“Do you  _ want _ to?” Jeonghan asks, brushing his fingers through Minghao’s hair because he has yet to lift his head. 

“I don’t know,” he mumbles, “maybe.”

“Well…” and it’s too late for Minghao, as he can  _ hear _ the mirth in Jeonghan’s voice. “Want me to give you a blowjob?”

“ _ What _ ?” Minghao’s head whips up, and Jeonghan’s smiling.

“I can give you a blowjob?” Jeonghan asks again, and Minghao swears he can’t breathe.

Jeonghan laughs again, “You don’t have too, Hao.” And he ruffles Minghao’s hair, an attempt to soothe him. 

“....really?” He mumbles, the sound almost inaudible. But Jeonghan hears him anyway.

“You bet, Hao. I’ll give you a nice, wet hole to fuck, kay?” Jeonghan says, smiling mischievously.

Minghao’s face goes completely red, his chair squeaking as he scoots back. 

Jeonghan falls into a fit of giggles, bending at the waist as he laughs at Minghao’s face.

“ _ Hyung _ .” He finds himself whining again, shoving his hyung’s shoulder when Jeonghan continues to laugh. 

“So?” He asks when he catches his breath, and he looks completely serious.

Minghao takes a deep breath, willing his blush to fade. “Okay.”

“What was that?” Jeonghan asks again, smiling.

“Jeonghan hyung.” He deadpans again, “Please give me a blowjob.” 

“Wow, so  _ polite. _ ” Jeonghan responds, standing up only to kneel in front of Minghao chair, spreading the younger’s legs.

At which Minghao immediately closes.

“Sorry.” He says when he realizes what he did. Jeonghan opens his legs again, reaching his hand for Minghao’s tie to his sweatpants, maintaining eye contact the entire time.

Minghao turns his face into his arm, hiding himself as Jeonghan tugs his pants down until he’s in his underwear.

“Myungho~” Jeonghan teases, “We’ve barely started~ Am I that bad?” 

“Hyung,” He finally looks down, watches as Jeonghan playfully frowns. “No, you’re not.” He hides his face on his hands, the embarrassment too much to handle. 

“C’mon, Hao. You have to at  _ least  _ watch me when I suck your cock. Or else it won’t be good.” Jeonghan says, poking his bare thigh before grabbing his dick out with his cold hands.

Minghao flinches, gripping the edge of his seat as Jeonghan slowly squeezes, the hold dry.

Jeonghan starts to slowly stroke him, swiping at the head of his dick when he reaches the top and pressing down on a sensitive spot right below.

Minghao bucks into the hole, bringing his hand into his mouth to bite on it as Jeonghan spits into his palm, bringing it back down.

“ _ Fuck _ .” He swears when Jeonghan takes just the head onto his mouth, bringing one of his hands down onto Minghao’s inner thigh, the other on the base of his dick.

Jeonghan pulls off for a moment, “Minghao, take your hand out of your mouth.” 

And that’s when he realizes he had been biting on it quite hard, leaving teeth marks in his skin. 

Jeonghan gives a slight smile, nonverbal praise when he sees Minghao complied before bringing his whole mouth down, enveloping the younger’s whole cock. 

Minghao cusses, bucking his hips up. Jeonghan gags, pinching Minghao’s thighs before pulling up, “Don’t do that.”

“I’m sorry…” Minghao gulps for air, trying his hardest not to buck into the air. 

Jeonghan keeps a warning hand on Minghao’s thigh before going back down, deepthroating him for a moment of pure bliss.

“Oh my  _ god _ .” Minghao groans, shoving his fingers into his mouth despite the earlier command.

He knows he’s going to cum when his core tightens, a ball of fire climbing down his spine and into his gut. 

He’s struggling to control his hips, and he’s aware Jeonghan’s noticed. The older is looking at him, Minghao’s cock stretching his mouth wide.

It’s at that sight that Minghao cums, barely able to stutter out a warning before he’s off.

Jeonghan takes it all, keeping his head down until Minghao is spent and oversensitive, sucking one last time for good measure and patting his thigh when Minghao’s hips buck again. 

“You pull your pants back up and I’ll throw you stuff away, okay.” Jeonghan says, and Minghao can only nod, his limbs feeling like the noodles he just ate.

When Jeonghan finishes throwing his stuff away, he helps Minghao up, helping him walk back to his room.

“Now sleep for a good few hours, okay? I don’t want to see you awake until at least nine am.” Jeonghan says, giving him a sharp look before closing Minghao’s door, leaving him to reflect on what the fuck just happened.

Jeonghan just gave Minghao his first ever blowjob.

And it was good.

Oh _ god _ , it was good.

~

Minghao is tired, and the elevator is taking way too damn long to go up.

He just got off a plane from China, having had a schedule there for a couple of weeks, and his jet lagged mind could barely keep up with his surroundings.

Their manager is silently standing in the elevator with him, and Minghao can’t stop envisioning his own bed laid out in front of him. So much so, that he trips and almost falls into the wall.

The elevator dings, the door opening, and Minghao steps out, dragging his suitcase down the hall and to the dorm’s door.

“I’ll be going Myungho-ah.” Their manager says, and Minghao waves a goodbye before taking out his key, going to unlock the door.

“ _ Ah _ -“ makes Minghao freeze, the key halfway in the lock. 

Oh- _ kay. _

Minghao is very reluctant to finish turning the key, and when the door finally opens, the scent of sex hits him straight in the face.

How  _ long _ ?

Minghao tip toes in, lifting his suitcase so it doesn’t make noise. The moans are loud, resonating through the dorm’s walls and meeting Minghao’s ears. 

He blushes, setting his suitcase down against a wall before walking further in the dorm. He can’t exactly pinpoint which room it’s coming from, but he thinks one of them might be Seokmin, especially since the moans are  _ really  _ reaching.

Minghao is going to attempt to get to his room, and he needs to take his suitcase too, which is the problem. It’ll make noise, and no doubt whoever is fucking in their room will hear.

He sighs, running his fingers through his hair. He’s so tired, and sleep is already crawling in the corners of his vision. He’s not sure which one will make it to him first: the courage to walk past that door, or exhaustion.

Minghao makes up his mind, there’s not much they can do if they hear him, anyway. He’s still not even sure who’s in the room! 

So he starts walking, picking up his suitcase for until he passes the room. 

As soon as he takes a step into the hallway, all sounds stop.

Minghao freezes, listening intensely before realizing it’s too late, steps nearing the entrance to the door he just narrowly passed.

He starts walking, faster than before in hopes of making it to his room, but alas, the door opens. Another wave of scent hits him, and this time he does a double take because  _ that _ is the smell of Jeonghan.

Fuck.

“Myungho?” 

The thing is, when Jeonghan gave him a blowjob on the kitchen floor, no one warned Minghao how awkward it would be.

But Jeonghan had acted like everything was normal, and maybe it was for him. How many times did his hyung give their members blowjobs in the kitchen? Nobody knows.

Minghao, on the other hand, had not been acting normal. So much so, that his members started to notice. Including Joshua. 

Especially Joshua.

And then Minghao left for China, before any sort of confrontation could happen or even begin. He was gone, and he would be gone for a little while. 

But now he’s back, and standing in their dorm that smells like sex with the ‘fucker’ behind him and the ‘fuckee’ in the room where the scent is originating from. 

Oh, and said ‘fucker’ is Jeonghan. Who gave him a blowjob on the kitchen floor.

“Yes?” He responds, not turning his back.

“I thought you didn’t get back until later. Like- at night.” Jeonghan answers, taking a step closer that has Minghao tensing.

“Oh, yeah. Um, they had to move my flight earlier. I- I told Seungcheol hyung.” Minghao says, slowly,  _ very _ slowly, turning on his heel. 

“Well  _ that _ makes sense.” Jeonghan retorts sarcastically, and  _ that  _ has an irrational bubble of anger rising in Minghao.

“What? Didn’t want me to interrupt your fucking?” He asks, turning around fully to face Jeonghan’s slightly surprised face.

“Well, Myungho, what would you think of me if I said yes?” Jeonghan crosses his arms, posturing himself the same exact way as the younger.

“I would think that would be selfish of you, hyung.” Minghao responds, and that’s when the argument spirals out of control.

“How would you know? You’re only a virgin Myungho, merely a baby.” And it’s condescending, has Minghao questioning his actions in getting here.

Is he upset that no one came to greet him after being away? Or is it the simple need to get rid of the ansty-ness climbing up inside him, scratching at him like a dried tumbleweed?

“Does that really matter hyung? I said it was selfish, virginity has nothing to do with it.” Minghao responds, rolling his shoulders back to grab his suitcase and turning. “I’ll be in my room.”

Jeonghan scoffs from behind him, “Why are you upset?” He asks, and there’s a faint whine from the room he came out of.

Minghao stops, “Maybe I just wanted to see my members when I came back.” He answers, and Jeonghan laughs.

“ _ Really _ , Myungho?” Jeonghan walks closer, and Minghao swings back around, backing a few steps away.

“ _ Yes _ , hyung. But I found out that they’ve all been cleared out for your sexcapade instead.” Minghao resists the urge to stomp to his door, quickly about to lock himself in when a hand stops it from closing.

“Myungho.” 

“Hyung.”

“Stop being a baby.”

“I’m not.” 

“I think you are.”

“Well isn’t that great, did you know your opinion isn’t law, hyung?” Minghao has had enough. Not only is he bickering with Jeonghan, but he can  _ really _ feel the exhaustion clawing at his bones, hitting him hard in the chest. 

His legs feel weak, and his fingers are barely gripping to the door anymore.

“ _ Minghao- _ “

“Hyung, can you just- go back now. I’m sorry for arguing, but I’d really like to sleep now.” And maybe it’s his change in tone, or Jeonghan’s sudden ability to actually move the door now that have his hyung concerned.

“Myungho, what’s wrong?” The door’s being pushed open without his permission, and he almost trips on his own suitcase stepping back.

“Nothing- just, tired.” He says, grabbing at his bed posts when he suddenly can’t stand anymore.

Jeonghan frowns from above him, bringing the back of his hand to touch Minghao’s forehead.

And that’s when Minghao gets an  _ actual _ look at Jeonghan’s

The older is sweaty, the light making him shiny. His shirt is hanging off his shoulder, and he’s only in his boxers, no pants. Whoever he was fucking is clearly still in the room, and probably waiting for Jeonghan to get his ass back in there.

“I think you have a fever-“

“Just let me sleep it off, then.” Minghao responds, pushing Jeonghan’s hand away to actually lay on the bed.

Jeonghan still looks concerned, “Are you sure?” 

Minghao waves it off, “Yeah, just go back to whoever you were fucking.” 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes, closing Minghao’s door to let the younger suffocate in his sheets.

~

When he awakes, he’s on fire.

His skin feels like it’s burning, and he’s sweating buckets into his mattress, soaking it.

Minghao barely has a grip on reality, his fingers grabbing at the sheets and letting them go almost immediately.

“What the fuck?” He whines, turning into his stomach and shoving his face into his wet pillow, at which he lets out a groan because  _ ew _ .

He’s sick, the worst thing to happen to him this year. There’s schedules tomorrow, and he’s screwed if he even tries to move.

He slowly sits up, not opening his eyes yet to avoid the inevitable pain of the light. His shirt is stuck to his back, and the room is stuffy. The fan above wafting warm air around him.

Minghao starts to open his eyes, momentarily surprised he’s not being blinded. When they open fully, he realizes his room is dark, blackout curtains blocking out the light.

He drops his head, looking down at his bare legs. He’s so sweaty- it’s  _ unbelievably  _ uncomfortable. 

Minghao tries to get up, and that’s when he realizes he’s  _ really  _ sick. He gags, staying terribly still to avoid throwing up on his bedroom floor.

_ Fuck. _

He practically bolts out of his room, running past all of the closed doors of his members and straight into the bathroom. 

He’s panicky, and he locks the door as soon as he gets in, diving into the floor in front of the toilet.

Before he knows it, he’s throwing up, gagging nonstop and in pain.

He ignores when there’s sudden knocking on his door, and there’s faint yelling.

“Myungho?” It’s Seungcheol, but Minghao can’t respond.

“Is there a key?” The voice is muffled, and Minghao doesn’t care that they’re trying to get in. 

He has a momentary reprieve, his eyes are watering and he feels gross, but at least he’s not throwing up.

But then he gags again, and it feels like it’s never going to end.

The door opens halfway through his puking, and some of his hyungs come charging in. It’s all a blur, so he’s not sure who came in, but he knows that they’re there.

They’re all talking, and  _ they  _ sound panicked, which makes  _ Minghao  _ panicked, but he can’t do much except gag again.

How much food did he ingest? Why is he puking so much?

He’s a little concerned, but then he gags again and nothing comes out.

Minghao waits for a moment, head above the toilet, and he realizes it’s finally done. He slumps back, expecting to hit the wall but instead hitting a body. A warm body.

He’s being turned, and he’s facing a blurry Seungcheol.

“Myungho? Myungho, what’s wrong?” Seungcheol asks him, but Minghao doesn’t have any energy left. He kind of fumbles his hands, trying to tell them something but unable to.

His eyes close, and someone’s grabbing his face. 

“Come on, Myungho. Come on-“ Minghao’s being pulled up, his lanky arms stretching out in front of him all the way until he stands.

He stumbles out of the bathroom, the walls are blurry and he just closes his eyes again. Eh. 

He’s being sat down, and when whoever’s holding him legs go, he panics, grabbing at them again and trying to stutter out words.

“It’s okay, Minghao, I’m going to get some medicine. I’ll be right back-“ Jeonghan starts, but Minghao doesn’t care.

“No-“

“Minghao,” Jeonghan grabs his face, kneeling down in front of him. Minghao tries his hardest to focus on the older, but his image is still blurry. “I’m going to be right back.”

And then Jeonghan is leaving before Minghao can complain again, and a wave of exhaustion hits him again.

Suddenly he can’t sit up anymore, and his back hits the couch. Sleep swirls beyond his vision, and the last thing he sees is Seungcheol on the phone, calling someone.

~

When he wakes up again, he feels much better.

He remembers vaguely of a doctor coming to their dorm, switching between hot and cold lashes, and the older members hurriedly rushing around him, making sure he’s okay.

“Hao, you awake?” Someone next to him asks, and Minghao thinks he nods, but he doesn’t want to move.

“Myungho?” He reaches out, opening his eyes slowly in case of the light.

“I’m-“ he swallows, mouth dry. “I’m awake.” He says. 

Jeonghan is next to him, and due to the situation at hand, he completely forgets the argument they had earlier. Probably because he feels  _ incredibly _ crappy.

“That’s good, how do you feel?” Jeonghan is worried, Minghao can tell. His eyebrows are cinched close together, and his fingers are twitching. 

“Bad.” He responds, chuckling dryly. 

“I’m sorry, Hao.” Jeonghan says, inching the tiniest bit closer to where Minghao is laying. 

“What-“ Minghao tries to sit up.

“You had a fever, and I just let you  _ sleep _ -“ Jeonghan cuts himself off with a sigh, and Minghao thinks he runs his fingers through his hair. It’s still blurry.

“It’s okay, hyung. I’m gonna get better-“ Minghao starts coughing, and he throws up in his mouth a little. 

“Minghao-“

“I don’t know why I’m so sick.” He pouts, holding his head in his hands. It’s hot again, but he doesn’t want to move. Not when Jeonghan is huddling closer, turning him around.

“Doctor said it was something you caught in China. Either food poisoning from the airport or just a head cold, nothing too bad.” Jeonghan explains, putting the back of his hand to Minghao’s forehead again.

“I threw up from a  _ head cold _ ?” Minghao asks incredulously. Jeonghan laughs.

“But it could be food poisoning, too.” He says, and Minghao nods.

They sit in silence for a moment, Jeonghan running his fingers through Minghao’s sweaty hair. It’s comfortable, and Minghao feels like purring like cat. He doesn’t, but it’s tempting.

“We need to get you something to eat.” Jeonghan says, standing up, “Come on.”

“‘M not hungry.” Minghao mumbles, standing up with the help of Jeonghan before regaining his balance.

He walks on his own, but he feels off, like he’s constantly falling to the side when he actually isn’t.

When he enters the living room, some of his members are there, and all the attention is immediately switched to him.

“You look like you just had sex, hyung.” Seungkwan says, looking up from his phone once.

“I’m  _ sick. _ ” Minghao responds, dumbfounded.

“Still doesn’t mean it couldn’t happen.” Seungkwan shrugs his shoulders, and Chan smacks him in laughter, collapsing onto the couch.

Minghao rolls his eyes, stumbling to the kitchen and sitting down.

“Your options are soup.” Jeonghan says, setting down a couple cans on the counter in front of him.

Minghao goes to choose when Seungcheol walks in, whispering something in Jeonghan’s ear.

Jeonghan laughs, hitting the older’s shoulder. “Cheollie, later. We’ll do it tonight, I swear. But right now I have to feed Minghao.” 

Seungcheol whines, making a whole deal out of leaving before eventually walking away, ducking into his room. Jeonghan laughs again, “Did you choose?” 

Minghao is kind of just staring into space. So they’re gonna fuck, nothing new. So why does he suddenly feel like he’s going to throw up again?

“Uh, just- just pick whatever. I don’t care.” He answers, gulping down some warm water before rubbing his palms over his eyes.

Jeonghan eyes him, concerned, for one moment before grabbing a random can and opening it.

Minghao lets his head fall to the table, closing his eyes. Whatever, he’ll probably forget about all of this tomorrow, and hopefully he’ll feel better enough to go to their schedules tomorrow.

~

Spoiler alert: he does not feel better enough.

But now it’s too late, as they’re already in some stuffy studio, on a five minute break and waiting to continue whatever variety show they’re currently filming.

He feels like he’ll gag every time he sees Jeonghan do something vaguely sexual to the other members, and the studio lights are really not making it better.

He’s slightly light headed and dear god, he hopes he doesn’t faint.

This was not how today was supposed to go. He was supposed to be all ready, all good and able to walk comfortably and not feel like he’ll throw up any second.

“Myungho?” A hand shakes his shoulder, and Mingyu is behind him, eyeing him with barely concealed concern. Minghao’s getting tired of seeing that look. “Are you okay?”

“I just feel-“ Minghao takes a deep breath. You know, maybe he should go home. “Slightly,” he emphasizes this with his fingers, making a tiny space between them, “light headed.” 

Mingyu’s eyebrows shoot into his hairline, looking around the studio for Seungcheol or one of their managers. Minghao realizes he’s caught the attention of some of his members now, and Jeonghan is headed toward them.

“Myungho?” Jeonghan grabs his shoulder, “What’s-“

“I’m fine.” He shakes the older off, backing away. “It’s fine,  _ I’m  _ fine.”

Jeonghan takes a long time to look at him, and Mingyu ends up coming back with one of their managers who makes him explain what’s going on. 

Minghao goes on to explain how he’s feeling faint, and how the stage lights are too much for his head. Jeonghan eyes him with concern the whole time, and Minghao has to force himself to not succumb to the look.

He ends up getting taken home, and once a sufficient amount of water is forced down his throat and lights aren’t shining in his face 24/7, he feels a lot better. 

He’s alone in the dorm for now, and the members won’t be back for a few hours at least, so he has to find something to occupy his time for now. 

Minghao can’t do anything that exerts too much force and he has to be careful on what he eats lest he pukes.

He groans, standing in the middle of the living room, debating what to do. He’s probably going to end up just watching a drama or something, but he wants to be more productive than that-

The dorm door opens.

Minghao spins around, facing the door to watch it open. Is he about to die? What the fuck? Why is someone here? 

Jeonghan walks in.

Minghao breathes a sigh of relief, not realizing how nervous he actually got until he felt his heart.

“What the fuck, hyung?” He voices, lying on the couch to calm his racing heart.

“Hm?” Jeonghan hums, walking into the kitchen.

“Why are you here? You still have schedules.” Minghao says, turning to face the kitchen, watching as Jeonghan walks about, pulling out cans of soup.

Minghao sighs, finally realizing, “They needed someone to stay in case you pass out or something.” Jeonghan responds.

“Ah.” 

Jeonghan turns at that, raising an eyebrow. “What?”

“Nothing.” Minghao responds, shooting the older an expression of his own before facing the TV.

“Did you not want me here?” Jeonghan asks, abandoning his soup making.

“I didn’t say that.” Minghao answers, ignoring when the older sits next to him.

“Myungho, can we not do this-“

“We’re not doing anything, hyung.” Jeonghan sighs, getting up. 

“Look,” He starts, “I’m sorry I let things get weird because I sucked your dick. I should’ve realized that would’ve made you uncomfortable without proper communication.” 

“Hyung-“

“Let me finish.” Jeonghan stops him, “Is there anything that you don’t want me to do? Do you even  _ want _ to do anything? Because I know you didn’t involve yourself in anything before.” 

They sit in silence for a moment, Minghao biting his lip in concentration as he thinks. 

“I- wouldn’t be opposed. I’m just- nervous.” He answers finally, avoiding Jeonghan’s earnest eye contact.

“Okay, that’s something.” Jeonghan says, “I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable because you’re a virgin.” 

Minghao sighs, “Hyung, it has nothing to do with virginity.” 

“Except it does, Hao.” Jeonghan kneels down in front of him, “You’ve never been bare and vulnerable in front of someone, and that’s okay. But it’s not that same as fucking your own hand in the privacy of your room.” 

Minghao blushes, pushing him back. Jeonghan falls onto his butt, laughing at the reaction.

“Do you want to lose your virginity to any of us? We can always- help you get someone else.” That’s the first time Minghao sees Jeonghan stutter in any of this, the older blushing before an almost bitter expression crosses his face for a moment.

“I mean- don’t you have that group? The ninety-seven liners? Mingyu talks about how they fuck eachother all the time-“

“Hyung.” Jeonghan stops, whipping his head the younger. “I wouldn’t mind who I ‘lost’ my virginity too,” Minghao emphasizes the quotation marks, “but I would rather it would be you guys. My members. If that’s okay.” 

Jeonghan stares at him, long enough that it makes Minghao self-conscious. Then he smiles, pulling him into a hug that surprises the younger, letting out a squeak when he’s squeezed.

“That’s great.”

~

What Jeonghan failed to mention is that as soon as Minghao was declared a-okay, he would put all his effort into getting him laid.

Now that he doesn’t feel like he’s going to puke at any wrong step, he’s also kind of avoiding Jeonghan in hopes that the older will get the message that he doesn’t want to be invited to some group fuck to get half-heartedly railed.

He wants the full attention of whoever rails him for the first time. Is that so much to ask? 

Just as Minghao is trying to escape into his room halfway into a movie, Jeonghan walks out of the bathroom.

“Myungho? Where are you-“ 

Minghao pulls him away from the hallway opening with deadly space, pushing him against the wall and covering his wall.

“I mean this as kindly as possible, but shut the fuck up, hyung.” He hisses, staying quiet for one moment more to listen for any calls, but none come. He breathes out a sigh of relief and lets Jeonghan go.

The older is gaping at him, eyes wide as he pushes his hair back. Then he smirks.

“That was hot.” Jeonghan whispers, hitting Minghao’s shoulder playfully.

Minghao rolls his eyes, intending to finally execute his escape plan with success when Jeonghan realizes what he’s doing.

“Wait-“ he grabs Minghao’s wrist, “Where are you going?” 

Minghao shoots him a glare when his voice exceeds past whispering point, but then he angles his eyes down in shame.

“They’re watching a horror movie.” 

Jeonghan laughs, full and unrestrained and Minghao has half the mind to cover his mouth again.

“Myungho.” Jeonghan stares at him in disbelief, then laughs again. “Come on, I’ll distract you.” And Mingao’s being pulled back to the living room he was so close to escaping.

No one pays them any heed as they walk back in, Jeonghan pulling Minghao into a corner of the couch relatively unseen from anyone’s direct eyesight.

Jeonghan grabs a blanket before settling down pulling Minghao directly into his lap.

Minghao blushes, about to say something as he turns to face the older, but Jeonghan ignores him, eyes already on the TV.

So he tries to get comfortable, squirming until Jeonghan’s hands come down onto his waist, grip tight. 

Minghao’s cheeks stay red, and he glances around until he realizes why no one’s looking at them: the blanket settled around their lower halves, covering anything that might cause comments. 

He’s still uncomfortable, but now also scared to move due to the hands still gripping his waist. Minghao deals with it, turning his eyes to the TV, only to almost immediately turn away as someone gruesomely dies.

What the fuck. 

Minghao squirms, he squirms like his life relies on it, just to move out of Jeonghan’s grip. 

“Stop moving.” Jeonghan whips sees into his ear, the sound raspy and incredibly attractive- 

Nope. No. Not happening.

“ _ No. _ ” Minghao whispers back, grabbing at the older’s hands to scoot back-

“Myungho? You good?” Joshua asks, eyes incredibly suspicious. 

Minghao glares at him, “... _ yes _ .” 

In the amount of time it took for them to get caught and for Minghao to answer, Jeonghan reinforced his grip on the younger.

Minghao whines, quiet as everyone’s attention turns back to the movie.

“I don’t want to  _ watch _ , hyung.” He whispers, hoping Jeonghan will take pity on him. But that thought is just plain stupid, as Jeonghan does no such thing, only moving them further back.

“I said I would distract you, didn’t I?” Jeonghan asks, but before anything could happen, Minghao is already shaking his head, tears forming in his eyes.

“I don’t- I don’t want to do anything, hyung.” Minghao can feel the rising panic in him, in this dark corner of the room with his hyung behind him.

Jeonghan immediately lets him go, turning the younger around. He takes one look at his face and is up immediately, taking Minghao with him.

Since Jeonghan’s room is closer, the older takes him there, closing the door behind them silently.

“I’m sorry, did I- did I overwhelm you?” Jeonghan looks so nervous, back still against the door as Minghao looks around for a moment before settling on the floor. 

He wipes his eyes quickly, hoping the action won’t be noticed by Jeonghan’s keen eyes. “It’s fine.”

Jeonghan drops to his knees, grabbing Minghao’s face, “I’m so sorry.” 

There’s a knock on the door.

Jeonghan looks over, standing up. 

“You guys good…?” Joshua trails off, looking through the crack in the door to spot Minghao on the floor. “Jeonghan.”

Minghao stands, “It’s okay, I’m going to my room, hyung.” He tries for a smile, but he doesn’t know how it ends up. 

He pushes past Joshua, walking to his room with more speed than necessary, but he’s still shaken up.

~

Jeonghan avoids him, which is funny, because it seems like all of Minghao’s most recent actions are coming back to bite him in the butt.

Minghao’s fine now, he knows his hyung never would’ve done anything to him. That thought alone is ridiculous, because his hyung is someone he trusts the most.

So when he’s thrusted into a situation where he went to talk to Jeonghan and ended up walking in on him choking on Joshua’s dick, he’s not sure what to do.

“Um….” Minghao just stares, watching everything in slow motion as both his hyungs realize someone in fact is in their doorway, and hasn’t left yet.

“Need anything, Hao?” Joshua asks, and reality catches up to Minghao. He blushes bright red, stuttering out  _ something  _ before running away to his room. Not before closing the door, though.

Hours later, both Joshua and Jeonghan make quite the entrance when entering his room. 

Minghao looks up from his phone when the door is swing open violently, almost hitting the wall with a bang when Joshua grabs it, walking in and Jeonghan following.

The door is closed, and Minghao feels like he’s about to buy very illegal drugs when they turn the lights off.

“....hyungs…?” Minghao asks, setting his phone down.

The lights flash back open, and Minghao has to close his eyes for a moment, “Boo!” Jeonghan yells in his ear.

Minghao only flinches, “What the fuck-“

Joshua swats his arm, shooting him a very ‘dad’ look. 

Jeonghan shrugs, “Thought it would brighten the mood.” 

Minghao crosses his arms, “Done avoiding me, are ya?” He asks, watching as Jeonghan freezes, put on the spot. 

“What? I didn’t call you out when you avoided me, Hao.” Jeonghan finally answers, and Joshua whistles. 

They both shoot him a dead stare, and Joshua shrinks back. “I was only here to shove Jeonghan in the room, so I’m gonna get going.” 

He shoots them a peace sign before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Minghao shoots Jeonghan a disinterest look. At least he has the right to look ashamed.

“So…what did you want to uh, talk about?” Jeonghan asks, sheepish. 

“Why have you been avoiding me?” Minghao asks, blunt. He has his no-shit face on, so he’s hoping it’s working.

Jeonghan blushes, “I was disappointed in myself, for- making you upset, and uncomfortable.  _ Again.” _

Minghao pats the bed beside him, waiting for the older to sit next to him before choosing his next words. 

“I want you to fuck me.”

Jeonghan splutters, choking on his own spit, and Minghao laughs, parting his back. 

“W- _ what _ ?” 

“I want you to fuck my virginity out of me.” 

Minghao has been thinking about this for the past couple of days, about who exactly he wanted to fuck him. Because he was one-hundred percent sure on wanting to  _ be _ fucked, not the one doing the fucking. 

And he was sure many of his members were willing to do that. But when thinking about this, he thought, ‘Well Jeonghan started it, he might as well finish it.’ And that’s where Minghao is now.

“But- what about-“

“All is forgiven, hyung. Seriously, I don’t care anymore.” Minghao says.

Jeonghan gapes at him like he’s lost his mind, and Minghao  _ guesses _ he would do the same if the roles were reversed. 

But then his hyung tackles him into a hug, pushing him against the bed with the force of it.

Minghao giggles, hitting Jeonghan’s shoulder when he doesn’t let go. They stare at each other for a moment, and it feels oddly claustrophobic, but in the best way possible. 

God, he has to be losing his mind.

~

“Fuck-“

“Myungho, be careful.” Soonyoung shouts from across the room, the younger having fallen again.

Minghao sighs, standing up. He just can’t get this fucking choreo, which is stupid because he’s a fast learner. 

When he trips over his own feet again, Soonyoung calls a five minute break. 

_ Fuck _ .

Minghao stays in the room, continuing to practice the one move that’s fucking him over, the others leaving to get water or cold air.

“Myungho.” Jeonghan says from behind him.

“What?” He asks, turning. The older is looking at him, scrutinizing him with a concerned gaze.

“You stressed or something? This isn’t like you.” He says, taking a sip from his water bottle.

Minghao runs his fingers through his hair, sitting down on the ground. “I don’t know.”

Jeonghan squats down in front of him. “What schedules do you have? Come on, tell me.”

Jeonghan puts his ear obnoxiously in front of him, and Minghao rolls his eyes. “You have earwax.”

Jeonghan pouts, but stays in front of him. “I’m serious, tell me.” Minghao gulps at the tone.  _ Not the time. _

“I have to fly back to China for a show. I don’t know, it’s just stressing me out.” He answers, setting his head in the palm of his hand, looking at the floor.

Jeonghan hums thoughtfully, and Minghao can see out of the corner of his eyes some of the members walking back in. Specifically Soonyoung, which means practice will resume any moment now.

“How about this: you make it through this practice,” Minghao looks back up, “and come to my room, at around ten-ish, okay?” Jeonghan offers, “If you want.” 

The older stands, turning to leave.

But not before winking at him. 

Minghao watches as he skips back to Joshua, animatedly talking to the younger.

He gapes, so much so that Mingyu laughs at him, helping him up and then hitting his shoulder. 

Minghao almost falls again.

~

The rest of dance practice was brutal, and Minghao’s glad he’s back in the safety of his own room to lick his wounds.

But he’s nervous, watching the clock tick by incredibly faster towards ten pm.

He has an inkling of what Jeonghan wants, but that doesn’t make him less nervous. He resists the idea of jerking off as an excuse to not fuck. After all, Minghao  _ did _ tell him he wanted Jeonghan to fuck him.

But due to the fact that there’s a cooking emergency in the kitchen (Mingyu lit a pan on fire) he is late. By an hour and a half. 

Minghao nervously knocks on Jeonghan’s door, hoping he didn’t just waste his last chance when- “Come in.”

Minghao pushes open the door, fixing his hair when he faces Jeonghan, the older reclining in his bed, on his phone.

“Myungho, didn’t think you would come.” He smirks, glancing at the clock.

“Mingyu set a frying pan on fire.” He blurts out, running his fingers through his hair. 

“And that took an hour and a half?” Jeonghan laughs, pointing at the clock.

Minghao pouts, “He wanted me to help him recook what he burnt.” 

Jeonghan raises an unimpressed eyebrow, setting down his phone and sitting up straight.

“Sit.” He pays the sheets on the bed next to him, and Minghao stumbles to get there, a little  _ too  _ eager for someone who doesn’t know what’s coming.

Jeonghan smiles at the sight. “So.” He starts, turning towards the younger. 

Minghao hesitates to take the bait, but- “....yes…?

“We don’t have schedules tomorrow. And I kinda want to fuck you into the mattress right now.” Jeonghan says in one breath, staring at him expectantly. 

Minghao gapes.

“...to relieve your stress.” He adds after a moment of silence.

Minghao splutters for a moment, even though he expected it. He just wasn’t ready for how blunt Jeonghan would be.

But it takes him exactly one second to make his decision. “Okay.”

Jeonghan has an amazing reaction time, as he’s surprised for only a moment, but then he’s smiling, engulfing Minghao in a hug.

“I’m going to lock the door. You…” Jeonghan gives him a once over, “take your shirt off or something.” 

Minghao flushes, doing as he’s told while Jeonghan walks to the door, locking it.

When the older comes back, he’s holding Luba that he snatched from the closet real quick and a full box of condoms.

“We’re not going to need all of those.” Minghao states, pointing at them.

Jeonghan shrugs, “Better safe than sorry.” 

“There’s- like a hundred-“

“Who knows Myungho?” Jeonghan smirks.

Minghao smacks him, and Jeonghan laughs.

“Can I kiss you?” He asks, and Minghao’s quick to nod.

He’s a little cold with no shirt, but Jeonghan is quickly covering him, diving in to grab his chin and pull him into the first kiss of the night.

Minghao doesn’t know, he thought his first time would have more extravagance, with someone he loved. Maybe that’s childish and naive, but he guesses this isn’t too far from it.

Jeonghan is his member, and Minghao loves all of his members. And yeah, maybe they’re fucking to ‘relieve stress,’ but that’s worth something.

Jeonghan pulls away, and Minghao gasps, chasing after him. 

“You’re thinking too much.” Jeonghan says, raising an eyebrow at him.

Minghao blushes, “No I’m not.”

Jeonghan gives him a knowing look before kissing him again, grabbing his wrists and pulling them away from between their bodies.

Minghao wishes he doesn’t find it so hot when the older links their fingers together, pushing his wrists into the sheets.

A knock on the door stops them, and Jeonghan groans as he gets up, giving Minghao a peck on the forehead before he leaves.

“What?” Jeonghan asks, and Minghao can spot Joshua through the crack.

“If you’re gonna fuck…” Joshua finally sees Minghao, the younger half bare on the bed. “Jeonghan-“

“Joshua, we’ll be quiet. Now  _ leave _ .” He pushes the younger out, ignoring any protests and locking the door again.

Minghao flushes when Jeonghan turns his attention back to him, eyeing him with unbridled desire.

“Gotta stay quiet, Hao.” Jeonghan says, reaching the bed and going straight to the younger’s pants. 

It doesn’t take long to get him out of them, thank god for sweatpants. But then he realizes, oh, yeah, they’re  _ actually _ going to fuck. 

Jeonghan stops, “Why are you tense?” He asks, brushing back Minghao’s hair.

“‘M just nervous.” He mumbles, letting out an awkward giggle when Jeonghan’s smile turns wry.

“We can stop at any time. Just- say red, okay?” The older reassures, and Minghao nods, leaning into his touch when his hand leaves. Jeonghan giggles, and soon Minghao’s fully bare, at complete odds with the older.

Jeonghan grabs for the lube, making sure he has one hand on Minghao at all times, stroking at the expanse of skin tenderly.

Minghao shivers when Jeonghan lowers himself, the older looking up at him between his legs. “I’m going to stay okay, remember what I said.” And then he’s sinking a warmed finger inside him.

The first finger’s always easy, Minghao is only left wanting more. Jeonghan looks slightly surprised when the younger starts to squirm.

“You can give me more, hyung, I’ve done this before.” He mumbles and Jeonghan’s finger stops.

“Oh, have you now?” He asks, and it’s too late for Minghao because Jeonghan’s already pulling his finger out, handing the lube to him. “Why don’t you show me, then.” 

Minghao blushes, taking the lube. He squirts it onto two fingers, warming it up for a few seconds before reaching down.

He circles his rim, trying to get used to the stick substance’s temperature despite his efforts earlier, and Jeonghan watches on, arousal heavy in his eyes.

When he pushes in, he reaches down to touch his cock, knowing it’ll help release some of the pressure. 

“No, don’t touch yourself.” Jeonghan orders, watching as Minghao’s hand traveling down comes to an abrupt stop. The younger whines in protest, but relents anyway.

Soon his two fingers are pumping in, pase quickening as he gets used to the feeling. He’s thinking about adding a third when he feels Jeonghan’s hands traveling down his thighs.

He was so caught up in the pleasure, head tipped back and eyes closed, that he didn’t notice Jeonghan making a move. 

Minghao starts opening his eyes, only to gasp as Jeonghan pushes in two fingers of his own.

It’s tight, his poor rim not ready for the sudden stretch. Minghao’s head tops back lewdly, legs coming together to squeeze, but Jeonghan stops them.

“Minghao, look at me.” He orders, and Minghao’s finding he  _ really _ likes the authoritative tone, maybe a little  _ too _ much. Oh dear.

He groggily opens his eyes, resisting the urge to shut them when Jeonghan takes the lead, crooking his fingers up. 

Minghao moans, loud. Too loud. Jeonghan chuckles, “I’m gonna have to do something about that mouth of yours if you’re not quiet.”

And Minghao brings his own fingers to suck on, the action innate to his senses. He needs to be quiet, and it’s not like there is anything nearby to  _ gag _ him-

Wrong train of thought.

Jeonghan watches in awe, thrusting his fingers in harder at the sight. The pleasure has become background for Minghao, the attention at the forefront of his mind, but it all rushes back when Jeonghan takes Minghao’s own fingers out, thrusting in a third of his own.

The older’s fingers are long, slender, and starting to hit places Minghao didn’t know you could hit. His legs are trying to close together, but Jeonghan just rights himself between them, keeping them open.

But that’s when Minghao feels the sudden tightening in his core, the way his legs are tensing and seizing. 

“H-hyung, ‘m, I’m gonna cum-“ He cries out, babbling over the fingers in his mouth. Jeonghan hears him, and ignores him.

Minghao spasms, shooting cum over his torso as his toes twitch and his legs shake. His head is tipped back and his mouth is open in an unending scream of pleasure. 

Jeonghan strokes his hip, taking his fingers out of the younger’s sensitive hole. He wipes them on the sheet, watching as Minghao slowly comes out of his post orgasm haze. 

“You’re so pretty Hao, you know that?” Jeonghan smiles, stroking his hair out of his eyes. Minghao preens, but everything’s a little blurry, and he’s pretty sure his hands are shaking, so he doesn’t respond.

They wait in comfortable silence as Minghao regains his senses, and Jeonghan sits back, ignoring his own needs. 

Minghao notices, flushing red when he notices how hard the older is in his pants. “H-hyung-“

Jeonghan looks down, “We don’t have to do- anything else, I mean-“

“I want to- I want to, hyung.” Minghao cuts off, sitting up in his enthusiasm.

Jeonghan smiles knowingly, “You’re very polite when you’re horny, Myungho. You know that?” 

Minghao gapes, hitting him in the shoulder. “Shut up.” 

“It’s a good thing.” Jeonghan says, leaning in. “I like it.” He whispers into the younger’s ear, and Minghao resists the urge to shiver. 

The mood picks up from there, and Minghao finds himself already swelling back up. Jeonghan finally takes off his own clothes, grabbing a condom and ripping the package.

Minghao watches, eyes tracking the older’s movements. But then Jeonghan’s eyes flick up, about to roll the condom onto his dick, and cocks his head.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” He asks, his tongue peeping out to wet his lower lip, and Minghao feels his ears burn.

“Nothing.” He mumbles, turning his head away from the older’s prying stare. 

Jeonghan chuckles, popping the condom on, and taps Minghao’s thigh. “On your stomach, baby.” 

Minghao complies easily, not realizing how eager he is until Jeonghan laughs, “Stay just like that for hyung, okay?” 

“M’kay.” He mumbles into the pillow case. 

Minghao squeaks when Jeonghan’s cold hands grab his hips, pulling his ass up. He has to shut his eyes when a wave of embarrassment hits him.

But then he feels the blunt head of Jeonghan’s cock at his hole, and suddenly he doesn’t care that the older can see all of him. All he wants is Jeonghan to finally rail him into the headboard.

“ _ Hyung,  _ hurry up-“ He whines, but Jeonghan shushes him.

“Be  _ patient, _ Myungho. Aren’t you the one who told me patience is a virtue?” Jeonghan says, rubbing the younger’s ass when he whines in dissatisfaction.

And then he starts to enter, the thick head stretching Minghao beyond what he’s taken before. 

“Relax.” Jeonghan whispers, stroking his sides as he bottoms out.

Minghao breathes heavily, fisting the sheets in his hands as he tries to get used to the feeling of having something so  _ big  _ inside him.

Jeonghan is panting behind him, keeping a bruising grip on Minghao’s hips as he tries to control himself. 

After a few excruciating moments, Minghao breathes out, “I’m g-good hyung.” 

Jeonghan breathes out a sigh of relief, and then he’s pulling out, leaving Minghao empty.

Before he has time to complain, though, Jeonghan is slamming back in. Minghao’s eyes roll to the back of his head, and he swears he can feel Jeonghan in his stomach.

Minghao’s arms collapse when Jeonghan picks up the pace, and the stretch in his spine as his back arches is almost painful.

Jeonghan runs his hand up the crease of Minghao’s spine, disregarding the sweat collecting over his skin. 

“Being so good, baby.” Jeonghan whispers, leaving over Minghao to hit at a different angle.

Minghao is barely coherent, the words filtering through his ears. But his body reacts anyway, his legs spreading farther for Jeonghan.

Minghao’s orgasm is slow coming, and he’s having trouble getting there untouched.

Jeonghan doesn’t notice, and as he pounds more into the younger, Minghao starts losing the carefully threaded patience he had. 

Minghao’s eyes are shut tight, but he finds his mouth opening. “H- _ hyung, _ I c-can’t, can’t  _ cum- _ “

Jeonghan’s pace slows, “Huh? What did you say, baby?” He mumbles, pressing a kiss to Minghao’s back.

His eyes water in frustration, “I can’t,  _ can’t cum, hyung _ !”

Jeonghan coos, threading his arm around the younger’s waist. Minghao is pulled up, back to Jeonghan’s chest.

The older grabs his sensitive cock, stroking it slowly as he picks his pace back up. 

Minghao cries out, tears spilling when his hyung continues to jackhammer into his prostate, this time rubbing his dry palm over the head of his dick.

His head falls back onto Jeonghan’s shoulder, and he can hear the grunts the older makes, the sounds arousing him even more.

Minghao can feel his orgasm now, the familiar tightening of his core, the way his fingers are losing feeling as he continues to get bombarded with foreign pleasure.

Jeonghan’s breathing is getting harder, and he’s mumbling something similar to Minghao’s train of thoughts.

“Myungho-  _ baby, _ ‘m gonna cum.” He mumbles into the younger’s shoulder, hips swiveling.

Minghao thinks he nods, but the older’s hand is picking up on his cock, and knows that at any moment he will cum again.

He tries to voice that, but all that comes out is a garbled mess. Jeonghan gets the message anyway.

Minghao loses his breath when he’s pushed back down on his stomach, Jeonghan focusing his thrusts directly into his prostate.

Jeonghan balances on one hand, stroking the younger’s cock with sudden vigor, and Minghao’s gone, coming onto the sheets.

Jeonghan keeps thrusting, and Minghao starts shrinking in on himself. But fortunately, the older cums, saving Minghao from extreme oversensitivity.

The room is silent except for their panting, and finally Jeonghan rolls off of him, pulling Minghao away from his own mess on the sheets.

It’s hot, and Minghao can’t feel his toes, but he giggles, rolling into Jeonghan’s shoulder.

“Was that good, baby?” Jeonghan asks, kissing his forehead, and Minghao nods.

Yes, it was.

~

Minghao is having a good day.

Things haven’t been awkward since he slept with Jeonghan, and he’s slowly opening up more towards the idea of joining any group sex parties his members decide to have.

He just got back from doing some shopping with Mingyu, and the dorm is pretty much empty besides the few people in their room.

Mingyu asked him to go tell someone they’re back, so Minghao goes to the first door in the hall: Jeonghan’s.

He knows his hyung is in there, as there are voices, most likely Joshua or Seungcheol. Minghao goes to open it-

He should’ve knocked.

“Honestly Joshua, it was the best. He wasn’t super shy,” Jeonghan is explaining, hands moving in excitement, “but he was  _ great _ at following directions, and I feel like everyone should see Myung- what?”

Minghao stands in the door, watching as Jeonghan describes his first time, which is  _ private _ , to Joshua. 

Joshua’s frozen, having seen Minghao almost as soon as he walked in. He’s trying to get Jeonghan to shut up, but the damage is already done. 

“Why are you talking-“ Jeonghan’s head whips back, “that’s  _ private. _ What the  _ fuck? _ ”

Minghao thinks his eyes are watering, the hurt singeing his core.

“Myungho.” Jeonghan looks at a lost, as if he was caught eating candy when told not to.

“I didn’t  _ sleep with you, _ just for you to go  _ telling  _ everyone about it!” Minghao exclaims, anger traveling over his body. 

He feels as if he was in physical pain, hitting him in the chest with every second of silence that goes by.

When Jeonghan doesn’t say anything, Minghao hastily wipes his eyes, leaving.

He doesn’t slam his door, doesn’t make it a big deal despite his yelling earlier.

He hears Mingyu call his name, probably still in the kitchen, but Minghao ignores him, locking his door.

~

Minghao doesn’t come out for dinner. 

They have schedules tomorrow, dance practice and an interview for their most recent Japanese release, but he tries not to think about it. 

Maybe he should’ve assumed, with everyone fucking eachother, that there wouldn’t be any ‘privacy’ regarding what happened.

Or maybe he should’ve specified that he didn’t want everyone knowing how he took dick for the first time.

It seems stupid, to be upset when he didn’t say anything about it before. But isn’t it just… common sense? 

Right?

Minghao sighs, falling back onto his pillows. 

No one’s tried to talk to him, and he certainly hasn’t left his room since what happened earlier.

He runs his fingers through his hair, staring at himself in the mirror he has across the room.

Maybe he shouldn’t have even slept with anyone in the first place. 

~

It’s late, quiet outside. 

Minghao’s stomach became too much to bear, and he knew he had to eat or else he would pass out tomorrow, a situation he wanted to avoid.

He unlocks his door, tip toeing out of the hall. The situation makes him slightly queasy, he  _ really _ doesn’t want to talk to Jeonghan.

Minghao manages to pass by the hallway easily, not disturbing anyone who might be sleeping. But he knows some of them are awake, talking. He can hear them through the thin ass walls.

He blushes. Could they hear  _ him? _

Minghao shakes the thought away, peeking into the living room. 

No one.

He breathes out a sigh of relief, walking normally now that he knows everyone’s in their rooms or gone.

Minghao walks to the kitchen, set on making something for himself when he sees a container on the table. There’s a note on it.

_ If you come out of your room Myungho, please eat this. _

_ -Mingyu _

Minghao smiles, taking off the lid. It was just some kimchi and rice, a pack of ramen right next to it.

He starts to prepare it, waiting for the water to heat up. Minghao gathers the courage to finally look at his phone as well, turning it on to see multiple notifications from his members.

He frowns, but dismisses them anyway. He doesn’t think he can respond to them, at least not right now.

The kettle goes off, and he swears at himself. Stupid. He’s stupid.

Minghao waits a moment, seeing if anyone will come out. But no one does, so he pours his water into the cup for the noodles.

As he waits for his noodles to be ready, he kind of spaces out, letting his mind be free of the thoughts plaguing him.

But then the front door opens.

Minghao scrambles, but not in time. Jeonghan walks in, immediately seeing him.

They stare at each other in silence, and Minghao has half the mind to run off to his room again.

“Myungho.” Jeonghan says, gulping. The older sets his stuff down, and Minghao stays where he is, watching.

“Hyung.” He responds, forgetting about the food he was about to eat. 

Just as Minghao assumes Jeonghan is going to leave, the older walks towards him.

Surprised, Minghao steps back, but is stopped dead when Jeonghan gets on his knees, doing a full body bow.

“I’m sorry Myungho.” He apologizes, forehead to the ground. Minghao gapes, nothing much else to do as he waits for Jeonghan to get up and tell him it’s a joke.

“H-hyung?” Minghao asks, taking a step forward. “What the fuck?” 

Jeonghan stays quiet, waiting another five-ish seconds before getting up, sitting on his heels. The older looks up at him, and Minghao can see he looks tired, upset. Only because he’s sure his face is the exact same.

“I- I forgive you, hyung.” Minghao mumbles, turning his face away. He’s uncomfortable, unsure of how to react to the rest of his situation.

“Myungho, I know you don’t. But I’m willing to earn back that trust.” Jeonghan says, and Minghao looks back at him. He opens his mouth, but Jeonghan cuts him off.

“You clearly don’t forgive me Myungho, and that’s fine. I messed up, and I’m sorry.” He apologizes again, and Minghao is shocked into silence.

He didn’t think the older would go this far.

Jeonghan stands up, gesturing towards his food. “You should probably eat.” And he shoots Minghao a smile, but he can tell it’s not genuine.

~

“Jeonghan-ssi, what’s your favorite part of the new song?” The interviewer asks, and Jeonghan politely smiles.

He thinks for a moment, grabbing the microphone from Seungcheol.

“Hmmm, I think my favorite part is…” He looks at everyone, “Myungho-ssi’s. His part is my favorite.” Jeonghan answers, smiling at the camera.

Minghao tries to keep his reaction at bay, clapping politely. And then the interviewer asks him to sing a part of it, and Minghao almost refuses if it wasn’t for the look on Jeonghan’s face.

So he relents.

The rest of the interview goes by fast, and soon they’re in the car back to the dorm.

They had dance practice earlier, and Minghao is sufficiently tired now. The car he sits in is mostly quiet, and he’s glad, because he isn’t sure he would be able to take much sound right now.

They make it to the dorm in no time, and Minghao shuffles to his room. 

The other cars had gotten there before them, so everyone was already in their rooms.

Minghao opens his door, kicking off his shoes. He doesn’t realize someone’s in here until they clear their throat.

Minghao’s head shoots up to meet Joshua’s eyes.

“Hyung?” Joshua stands up, ignoring Minghao’s protests as he drags him right back out of the room.

When Minghao actually starts to pull away, Joshua stops. He has a pleasing look on his face, “Myungho, just- please come with me.” 

Minghao stays silent, nodding reluctantly. They travel to the front of Jeonghan’s room, and Minghao  _ can’t _ protest as the door opens and Joshua shoves him in.

Jeonghan is reclined on his bed, earbuds in, when he looks up, spotting a flustered Minghao and a very quickly retreating Joshua.

“Josh-“ the door closes, and Joshua is gone, just like that. “Myungho?”

“Um….” Minghao can’t stop looking between the door and Jeonghan, confused as  _ fuck. _

When he goes for the door handle, he realizes it’s locked, and that he’s stuck in a room with Jeonghan, who’s being  _ weird _ .

When Minghao looks back, Jeonghan’s face is in the process of dawning realization, and he watches as the older blushes a bright red, embarrassed.

Minghao’s puzzled, and no one’s providing any answers.  _ Thankfully _ , Jeonghan decides to finally talk.

“Joshua locked us in here because he’s fed up with how I’m acting. Towards the uh, situation we’re in.” He explains, still red in the face.

“Well no duh, you’re acting like you murdered my family. I said I  _ forgave  _ you, hyung.” Jeonghan looks at him, and Minghao speaks earnestly. “You don’t get to decide if I actually mean it or not.”

“But-“

“I mean, I sure as hell still want an explanation as to  _ why  _ you thought that was okay to do, but I forgave you nonetheless.” Minghao finishes, and Jeonghan is silent.

“....thank you. For forgiving me.”

“You’re welcome. Not get the fuck to explaining, seeing as we’re stuck in here.”

~

“That’s great, baby, keep doing what you’re doing.” 

To say things  _ progressed _ , while stuck in Jeonghan’s room, is underwhelming.

The better phrase is ‘things got  _ really  _ horny.’

Minghao is currently grinding against Jeonghan’s thigh.

Jeonghan tightens his grip on Minghao’s hips, pressing him down harder. 

Minghao is still in his pants from earlier, and he knows he’s going to have to change to avoid dying via stylist. 

So he tightens his grip on Jeonghan’s shoulders, stopping the grind of his hips.

“H-hyung-“

“Yes, baby?” Jeonghan responds, pushing his hair out of his eyes to look at him.

“I need to- to change. Out of my pants.”

Jeonghan looks down, a knowing look crossing his face. He lets go of Minghao, helping the younger get out of his pants, and subsequently, his underwear, as fast as possible.

With just a shirt on, large and covering his frame, Minghao gets back on Jeonghan’s bed. The older stares at him, licking his lips. 

Minghao flushes, covering his face. He hits the older, pushing him back.

“What?” He laughs, taking Minghao’s wrists away from his face. 

They’re interrupted by the turning off the door knob, and Minghao shrieks as the door opens, revealing a very confused Chan.

“Why was the door- what the  _ fuck? _ ” Chan exclaims, which causes a commotion of members trying to see what’s wrong.

Jeonghan won’t stop laughing, but he has the decency to help cover Minghao’s very naked lower half. 

Thankfully, only a small crowd appears, and it’s mostly checking to make sure Chan isn’t like- dying. People clear out easily, and Minghao is so embarrassed that he is no longer horny.

Jeonghan laughs at him, and Minghao  _ almost _ attacks him, but then the older grabs his cock.

Minghao yelps, Jeonghan’s pace unforgiving. He can’t help but buck his hips, and Jeonghan doesn’t seem to care, bringing him to the edge almost immediately.

He pants, resting his head against the headboard. His body just went through a full body workout, muscles seizing and unclenching every five seconds under Jeonghan’s ministrations.

“What the hell?” He asks, smacking Jeonghan again.

“Just thought I’d tell you,” Jeonghan starts, ignoring his previous exclamation, and Minghao perks up anyway. “I…overheard a little something.”

His hyung purposely withholds the information, smiling cheekily as Minghao sighs in frustration.

“You’ve been invited to be the center of the ‘Seventeen Group Orgy of Orgasms.’” Minghao deadpans.

“What the fuck is that name.”

Jeonghan giggles, “A good name.”

“No it’s not.” Jeonghan gasps, mocking offense, and Minghao rolls his eyes. 

“So~” Jeonghan asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Sure.” Minghao agrees, and Jeonghan does a little cheer. “When is it?” 

“Right now!” Jeonghan grabs his wrists, pulling him out the bed.

“ _ What- _ “

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :))) 
> 
> The work in progress name of this fic was ‘Jeonghao orgy fic?’
> 
> On another note
> 
> What the fuck
> 
> Also why the fuck is sex so hard to write like help pls
> 
> Idk if I’ll write the orgy scene because
> 
> Well
> 
> pwp might be my downfall


End file.
